nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GameGear360
RE: New Review Questions What exactly did you mean by this? A specific page that would list off all the blasters with a "pass" rating? Or to include their final verdict on pages that list blasters, like year pages and series/sub-series pages? Jet Talk • ] 09:44, August 28, 2013 (UTC) EarlyGyro.jpg just curious as to where you got this image from?Dartmaster8 (talk) 21:06, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Completely off-topic Really, why did you close that thread? It ruins our fun and it wasn't explained properly. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 10:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm gonna start it on Nerfipedia. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 16:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) pre n-strike blasters while i'm not allowed to go into specifics on this topic, blasters that are pre n-strike were copyrighted and released within the same year with a few exceptions to the rule such as the mad hornet. just wanted to let you know on this. Dartmaster8 (talk) 03:47, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Morschu So what? he's harassing ME and I got harrassed on Spyro Wiki quickly. And he is NOT new here. He started in September last year. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 13:50, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for standing up for me, Im having some difficulties with this REAL guy. MMMMMMMM! Morshu.com (talk) 13:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Clean Up He blocked me. --I am AWESOME! 02:52, September 15, 2013 (UTC) destruction of a wiki there will not be any need for help from those user on cleaning up the mess that they created as they are no longer welcome.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 02:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Question. Why does it matter that I know about some dusty old thread? Nvm, I didn't look at that right, my apologies. --I am AWESOME! 22:04, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thread request Could you close the 'Lumitron VS Praxis' thread please? I've told King Charles (the person who started it) that it's duplicate (which it is), but he keeps restoring it when I remove it. Thank you. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 18:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) SM1.5K AS Thanks, I didn't expect the box to look like that. --I am AWESOME! 02:25, October 1, 2013 (UTC) images again, could you please try keeping better track of where images come from? it doesn't help anyone in verifying these.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) isn't of verifing stuff, its about referencing where we get information from. we do it for text, the same should be done for images. really shouldn't be that hard unless you don't post images after you download them...Nerfmaster8 (talk) 01:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Removing a useful thread (Nerfmaster, don't you DARE remove this!) Can you please tell nerfmaster8 to stop acting like an old man and removing the 'ban the user above you' thread. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 16:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) okay, explain why this is considered a useful thread besides allowing users to bash each other.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 17:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It's on the OFF-TOPIC BOARD. People are essentiALLY allowed to do whatever they want on it. Be Real. Be a Nerfer. Be a Ninja. BOOM! (talk) 17:59, October 2, 2013 (UTC) again, its a useless board that should have never been created.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 22:35, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ban the user above you I set up a blog about whether we should keep it or not. It would be appreciated if you could vote on it, unless you have already. BOOM against MMMMMM!!! (talk) 06:07, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Nerf Renegade That wiki is just horrible, even DBE is better than it. Plus the people that run it are complete noobs who have never seen a pre-2004 blaster in their life. --I am AWESOME! 02:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, they haven't done anything here, but on Nerfipidia they keep adding useless "Nerf War Tactics" pages. They might start doing this here to, so we need to keep our eyes open. --I am AWESOME! 03:40, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Fakenerfninja6 I don't mean to be rude but I think you should have blocked Fakenerfninja6 for a year (or 6 months) for his abuse and inappropriate name. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 19:20, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and BTW, can you please tell PCPG to stop removing content from his talk page? He's practically worse than Nerfmaster8 with it. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 19:44, October 20, 2013 (UTC) request From our chat a few days ago, i have made my choice on my talk page here. I am requesting that you lock all the archive links in addition to my talk page to only admins. I have no desire to talk to users on this wiki under a hostile enviroment.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:49, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Vandaliser Warning Hello, I'm SilentAltruist I am an Admin on the Kick-Ass Wikia, I just wanted to warn you about this particular individual http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:PanzerSeven I highly recommend you ban this individual with extreme prejudice, as he has done vandalism on several other wikis that can be found on his user page. I've submitted a report to the Vandalism wikia that his priveledges be revoked completely from all of wikia. I suggest you do the same, as he has vandalized on your wikia. The vandalism is evident in his contribution history, please inform all other admins on your wikia, as well as any other wikias that he might have come into contact, as your own personal time allows. He might have a way to get around the IP ban/block. Set the ban time to "indefinite" or "infinite" --SilentAltruist (talk) 02:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Cyber Bullying I'm going to warn you and all of the active staff members (Gage and Jet in particular) that Wikia does not tolerate Cyber Bullying and we (Virtual Global Task Force) will lock IPs if the situation gets out of control or ends up with death threats and child pronography. We are warning you and whoever runs or moderates this wiki to take actions immediately or you may be accountable of your wikia position. We were directly ordered by a numbered patient known as PanzerSeven that their were rude reports of CyberBullying here. Your position is liable for not taking action. If you're not going to do anything then I ask that you step down your position. Sincerely Edward Opérateur aka La Musique est Rafraichissante. This is really getting out of hand Goddamn, I dunno what to say. A couple of guys are coming over to our native wikis and I'm pretty sure its the same guy. NBW is also affected by this crisis. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:10, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Suspicious "CyberBully Bully" message That cyberbullying message is fake, it was written by this individual: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Araabi_Neiskan_Story he's been posting this empty threat to wikia admins, and injects this cyber bullying message.. he did that here: http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:AmmaMama?diff=prev&oldid=74437 as well on my site, just ignore that message, block that individual and any linking IP addresses, I wouldn't be surprised whomever has been putting cyberbullying messages is the same individual.. if I can I'll see if I can get them globally blocked.. SilentAltruist (talk) 15:22, November 5, 2013 (UTC) He's just using IP block lingo to scare you, don't be fooled. AMMA and Vielle are blocked on all wikis, but they keep making sockpuppets. Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 15:49, November 5, 2013 (UTC) It is not fake and we do exist and will LOCK IPs. http://www.virtualglobaltaskforce.com/ This is the site incase you are wondering who I work for. ripchord/razorfin packaging if you still remember the link where you got the images from, would be helpful. did you rename the file that was downloaded?Nerfmaster8 (talk) 19:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) JOEY310 Joey is continuing to troll me on the Simpsons Wiki and even got me blocked for no real reason. That little faggot. Anyway, I am writing to ask you something: On a forum you said that Joey is 8 years old, can you give me some proof for this please? Thanks, Down with Rebelle! RNN6 (talk) 16:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Profile I can help with the 'Nerf Wikis' on your profile. Checl this weirdo wiki: http://nstrike-elite.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ShadowFighter234 WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 16:25, November 26, 2013 (UTC) No problem! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? (talk) 20:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :D Yesh! I found the Magnus and the Blazin' Bow in my country! I'll give you a little heads up about the Magnus even though I already filled in some details on the page. ;Magnus Details * It is f***ing long. Not sure what the exact length of it is, but it's freakin long. (I'm assuming it's as long as the Longshot Front Blaster) * It is actually pretty thin. I dunno why, but it is really thin gor a long blaster like this. * As I was saying on the page, it's a direct plunger. * No trigger lock like Vortex blasters (no ammo inside, trigger locks up) ;Blazin' Bow details * Freakin' expensive. $66.95 SGD for one. I wonder why this is more expensive that the BBB's $30.00 SGD... And, I got some other prices. Of some blasters that have finally made it here '... ;Pricings * HeartBreaker Bow - $39.95 * Golden Edge Bow - $59.95 * Guardian Crossbow - $49.95 * Magnus - $29.95 (cheapy like USA, hopefully they make it to your area) * Centurion - '$119.95 * Pink Crush - I am assuming it is $19.95 * Triad - $12.95 (first saw it in a hospital for some reason) * Sonic Ice Hail-Fire - $119.95 * Sweet Revenge - $39.95 Hopefully these Buzz Bees make it to your area. * Auto Tek 20 - $49.95 * Range Master - $49.95 * Air Max 6 - $27.95 * Tek 5 - $16.95 * Jaguar - $14.95 And a curious find - A Buzz Bee target can worth only $2.95 SGD. Whew! I'm done! Better get back to editing! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 04:48, December 4, 2013 (UTC) dasadasf hey hows it been since i was gone...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 18:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Stealthfire Shield: Elite Ranges Are A LIE Well, remember the Stealthfire Shield I talked to you over that chat earlier? I also said it promises elite ranges. And the thing only fires 20 feet. WOW. "Promises" elite ranges and can only fire 20 feet? Hasbro, I am disappointed with you. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 06:27, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Magnus I have managed to get some info about the Magnus. I have already unboxed it, so these are my specs: Review * Range = Haven't tested * Accuracy = VERY ACCURATE. The darts travel straight. * Reliability = Only jams due to human error * Rate = About 1 dart a second Other info * Long draw * Quite heavy * Makes some noise after the shot * Only 1 lock, and that is when the priming handle is moved back ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:44, December 24, 2013 (UTC) reminder just as a reminder since discussion ended to turn the blogs back on.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RED ALERT! Watch out! Panzer is back! And this time, under a new identitly as Panzer Zero! God, I so wish I had rollback powers so I could rollback this damn mess! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 11:34, December 31, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT VANDALIZE SPAM BANN HIMMM! HELP http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zacattack414 HE IS BACK http://puu.sh/65cCK.png he is vandalizing! PANZER IS BACK ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 02:56, January 1, 2014 (UTC) !!!!!! HE has like a million accoutns! i recently called some people from community central to talk with him on our chat! this is getting out of hand but luckly i called a VSTF who fixed some stuff ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 04:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Good job on the VSTF. Ja-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-chao! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 08:05, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey uh i think we lost a few articles cuase of some vandalisim? http://nerf.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Yourdadsdad ...All we know is HE IS THE STIG!!! (talk) 21:41, January 9, 2014 (UTC)